


Playing Games

by kuduslut (hawkeward)



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/pseuds/kuduslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyo plays with Zojja. Or possibly the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

For Teyo, it began as almost a game.

A comment about Zojja's ears, or how cute she was when she got angry. A tease about whether cold Mr. Sparkles was meeting her needs. A wink and a blown kiss as Teyo made her exit. 

Part of her job was to keep Zojja off-balance, after all. Kudu didn't have the time or inclination to deal with someone as far beneath him as Snaff's second-choice student. So Teyo did it for him, a delicate dance of annoyances and interruptions and keeping Zojja off the Inquest's true track. She was always looking to escalate, to keep Zojja's focus on her and her alone.

So when Zojja got in her face during an argument, Teyo leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

She didn't expect Zojja to kiss her back. She certainly didn't expect Zojja's kiss to be full of teeth, scraping her lower lip as Zojja's hands came up to tangle in her hair and rake sharp nails over her ears. 

That first time was rough, messy--her fingers in Zojja, thumb circling her clit as she rubbed her own desperately against Zojja's thigh, Zojja's hands on her ears as she moaned into her mouth, shuddering as she came. 

Teyo had to arrange her hair carefully around her ears the next day, to hide the angry red marks.

The next time they met, Zojja played just as rough, trailing savage nips down Teyo's belly and into the crook of her thigh before licking sharply over her clit. She knelt over Teyo's face and ground down against her tongue, moaning appreciatively as Teyo's nails dug into her hips.

It became a pattern, after that.

Sometimes it was almost sweet--touches slowly softening from abrupt to gentle, mutual pleasure given and received. Others it remained rough, needy, a struggle for dominance that Zojja rarely lost.

One time, Zojja laid her out over a lab table and demanded she touch herself, legs spread wide so Zojja could watch. She brought herself off three times before Zojja would finally disrobe, but Teyo counted that one as a win--Zojja was wet nearly to dripping, and came almost immediately when Teyo touched her.

Another, she made Teyo regret her jab about Mr. Sparkles when she showed her the special attachment she'd made--if "regret" was the right word for writhing on the golem's artificial cock, nearly sobbing with need, while Zojja directed its thrusts from where she sat languidly dipping fingers in and out of herself.

Always it was brilliant. 

But like all games, it came to an end. 

 


End file.
